


A Kiss to Remember

by souldiver



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, ima keep it real with you chief idk how to use fanfic tags, just two guys baking a cake and sharing some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldiver/pseuds/souldiver
Summary: “The bitterness of the sauce alone would leave a sour and disagreeable flavor in one’s mouth. Meanwhile, the rich cake would prove to be far too sweet alone and would leave a few teeth aching,” Sebastian leaned up once more and kissed Agni. His lips lingered, relishing the softness of the other man's lips. After a moment he pulled his head back and smiled, “but when the sauce is poured upon the cake and their flavors mix they compliment each other... So much so that they create a delicacy.”





	A Kiss to Remember

“My young master asked me to prepare a snack.” Sebastian said, “Perhaps you can lend me a hand?”

“Of course! What type of snack will you be making?”

“A chocolate sponge cake with a dark chocolate sauce.”

“A cake at this hour?” Agni asked.

“You know very well that my young master has specific tastes.” Sebastian glanced up at Agni, a light smile forming on his lips.

That smile. Sebastian was truly a beautiful man. He was clever and charming and strong and, most of all, beautiful. His beauty did not only originate from his finely structured face or his silky raven hair or his dark eyes. His beauty came from his slightly patronizing demeanor and his hubris. It came from his posture, back always straight with shoulders pulled back and his chin tilted up. It came from those teasing words that fell from his lips when he spoke to his young master. It came from the way nobody could ever defeat him in anything. And all that beauty seemed to radiate off of him with the simple action of a smile.

“As a butler your priority should be to ensure your master remains in good health,” Agni took a step towards Sebastian, “allowing him to indulge in sweets before a proper meal will surely do him no good.”

Sebastian’s smile grew as Agni’s words left his mouth. He had heard it a hundred times. No. A thousand. It was like a mantra that never ceased to amuse him whilst rectifying his actions. Sometimes his hubris and obedient nature left him misjudging situations, and to have a simple being like Agni correct him was amazing.

Agni, a simple being. He was a simple being and yet Sebastian had found himself mesmerized by him. Though he was simple in the sense of being a mere human, and that alone. Agni was kind and gentle and had been graced by the utmost humility Sebastian had ever seen in any man. The only thing that rivaled his humility was the loyalty he had for his master. That man, without a doubt, would die in the line of duty. It was a torturous thought for Sebastian. The fact that he, a human, was capable of such raw loyalty was beyond his comprehension and left him slightly worried.

“I understand your concerns, Agni,” Sebastian tilted his head up and left a chaste kiss on the other man's lips, “but I must assure you all is well.”

A light flush spread across Agni’s cheeks and he nodded reluctantly. Sebastian’s smile never once left his face, it never could with such a lovely sight beside him. In Sebastian’s mind Agni was truly the most sublime creature. His bright eyes that reflected beautifully off of his smooth olive skin were one of a kind. His stature was like no other, tall and well built and his strength was only emphasized by that hand of Kali. That hand was only the icing on an already rich treat. It was magical in more ways than one, after all. He was absolutely entirely blessed by the goddess.

“How about you work on the batter while I work on the sauce.” Sebastian said, moving towards the icebox to gather ingredients.

The two went about their designated duty, stealing glances and exchanging coy smiles. Though they adored each other it was vital to remain professional during work hours. That was something Sebastian had emphasized. He had always been proud of his butler image and wished to maintain it. Professionalism aside, though Sebastian thought that had his affections been made know his young master would show no mercy. The boy wouldn’t even allow him to care for a kitten and had admitted had it not been for his allergy, he still would deprive Sebastian of such thing because he did not want him to experience the joy. That alone made Ciel an absolutely cruel master in Sebastian’s mind.

Before placing the cake in the oven Agni swiped up a glob of batter with his finger and dabbed it on Sebastian’s nose. Sebastian’s eyes grew wide with surprise at the sensation of wet and gooey batter being dolloped onto his nose so suddenly.

“Try the batter?”

Sebastian gathered the batter onto his finger and placed it in his mouth.

“Do you think this will be sweet enough to satisfy master Ciel?” Agni added playfully.

Sebastian sucked on his finger for a moment and played the part of the pondering taste tester. When he finished sucking he brought his finger to rest on his chin musingly and forced a serious look onto his face.

“The flavor does seem perfectly sweet but…” He dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce and dabbed it on Agni’s nose swiftly. “Do you think this sauce will compliment it?”

Agni quickly swept the chocolate onto his finger and into his mouth. He hummed as he sucked on his finger before pulling it out with a light pop.

“The bitterness of the sauce will surely compliment the sweetness of the cake.” He said.

Sebastian grabbed Agni’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “This cake reminds me of a fine couple I know.” He mused.

“Hm?”

“The bitterness of the sauce alone would leave a sour and disagreeable flavor in one’s mouth. Meanwhile, the rich cake would prove to be far too sweet alone and would leave a few teeth aching,” Sebastian leaned up once more and kissed Agni. His lips lingered, relishing the softness of the other man's lips. After a moment he pulled his head back and smiled, “but when the sauce is poured upon the cake and their flavors mix they compliment each other... So much so that they create a delicacy.”

When the two had met Sebastian was not known to be a man of affections or gentle nature. He was a courteous man, yes, but often times he disregarded the feelings of others and found pleasure in their misfortunes. Sebastian had even been critical and suspicious of Agni at first. It wasn’t until after the two had gotten to know each other and Agni referred to him as a friend that things changed. From that day forward the two had become inseparable.

It was clear from Sebastian’s words that he thought himself to be the bitter sauce. He had once gone so far as to refer to himself as a beast. “One day” Sebastian said, “you will see my true self and I’m sure you will be horrified.” Despite his words Agni knew that whatever Sebastian had to show him would never diminish the love he felt. 

And so on his own Sebastian was overbearing and sour.  He was devilish and filled with hubris and apathy. On the other hand Agni was compassionate and gentle and kind and he was ultimately the sweetness that was needed to balance out the bitter. After all it was Agni who reminded Sebastian of his harsh nature and made him add a dash of care to his actions. Just a dash. It was Agni who aided in teaching him of human nature further. It was Agni who helped him grow accustomed to those feelings that he had once thought of as foreign. Together Sebastian and Agni complimented each other like no other.

Agni kissed Sebastian this time, his hands moving to rest on the shorter man's hips. Their kiss was pure and gentle and loving, any further passion or roughness was reserved for their nighttime adventures. Pulling apart from the warm embrace was a difficult task, but when they had managed to Agni rested his elbows on the counter and looked at Sebastian.

“I suppose our masters would be proud of our success in combining the flavors properly.”

Sebastian let out a small laugh and shook his head lightly. He enjoyed moments like these. They were small and insignificant, yet they meant so much to him. To be able to enjoy the simplicities of human life with this man was something he had never wanted to end. This bright and genuine man who’s eyes held nothing but compassion and love despite the struggles of his past. To lose such a man would be cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. This is my first fanfic since 2014. The title is a song by My Dying Bride. Feedback/support appreciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
